


Not The Time Or Place

by prettysemmy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysemmy/pseuds/prettysemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for <a href="http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2790.html?thread=4487910">really public sex</a> between Kaidan and Shepard, possibly in the Council Chambers, and my plan was sex pollen. Then I found another Anon request for Kaidan and Shepard with <a href="http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/585.html?thread=497225">sex pollen</a>, so this is a double fill!</p><p>And that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Time Or Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Please forgive the canon inaccuracies, I wrote this piece halfway through ME 2 and therefore didn't actually know the circumstances of Kaidan's Spectre induction.

Kaidan was meeting with the council for his potential Spectre status, and where the hell was Shepard? He said he would be here and, honestly, Kaidan had been looking forward to seeing him. They'd been a bit busy and Kaidan hadn't met up with Shepard in almost a month.

They waited an extra ten minutes at Kaidan's request, but he could tell the Council thought they were far too important to be waiting. "Major Alenko..." Tevos, the asari, started to say, but then Kaidan heard a murmur from the observing Citadel citizens and he turned around to see what it was.

Oh, thank god, Kaidan thinks, as he lets out a sigh. Shepard, _finally_.

"Hello, Commander, nice of you to join us." Kaidan says as Shepard comes up the stairs.

"Kaidan." Shepard says curtly, with a weird tone in his voice.

"Where the hell were you?" Kaidan asks under his breath as Shepard reaches him and stands in between him and Councilman Anderson. "They already started the meeting. I thought you said you'd be here."

"There was a...complication." Shepard says, and yes, his voice definitely sounds weird.

"Are...are you okay?" Kaidan asks and looks over, starting to get concerned.

"Not...really." Shepard practically chokes out the words.

Kaidan turns to him, now quite worried, and really looks at Shepard. His entire body is tense and he is clenching his fists so tight they are shaking.

Kaidan takes a step toward him and asks quietly, so that no one but Councilman Anderson can overhear him, "What's wrong?" But it seems like this just makes it worse because Shepard closes his eyes like he's in physical pain. "Shepard?" Kaidan tries again.

Shepard lets out a low growl and then says in a rough voice, "Sorry about this, Kaidan." And, before he knows what is happening, Kaidan is shoved backward. His back hits the railing and then his mouth is covered with Shepard's. Kaidan is so shocked he opens his mouth in surprise, inadvertently letting Shepard's tongue in. In response, Shepard lets out a guttural moan that echoes in the sudden silence of the Council Chambers.

Kaidan shoves at Shepard's chest, which is completely ineffectual at moving him, but Shepard thankfully stops kissing Kaidan.

Unfortunately, that means his lips are free to use on Kaidan's neck.

"What are you doing, Commander?" Kaidan asks a bit breathless, still pushing on Shepard's shoulders. "This really isn't the time or place." And you just said that like _later_ and _somewhere else_ would be the time and place for this?...um...Kaidan?

"Can't really help it right now." Shepard responds the next time he comes up for air.

Oh, well in that case. "What the fuck does that even mean?" Kaidan says sharply, a bit upset about the current situation, "How can you not...?"

"Ship...contaminated...pollen..." Shepard continues between kisses, "everyone...has to...have sex with...oh, fuck Kaidan, you taste so good."

Sex? What!?

Shit.

Kaidan hears a voice in the background, "I demand that you stop this right now." It was Valern, the Council salarian, Kaidan notes vaguely.

"Uh, Shepard, maybe..." Kaidan tries, with the intention of at least getting them _not here._

But Shepard chooses that moment to whisper in his ear, "I've wanted to suck your cock for so long."

"Oh, shit." Kaidan says on a sharp inhale, and he can't really muster up enough brain to fight against _that_ thought.

Then Shepard palms Kaidan's dick through his pants and Kaidan would really like to deny that the loud, breathless, moan came out of him...but, well, there _are_ witnesses...

He vaguely thinks he should have worn his normal armor, but he really can't regret, at least at the moment, that he wore his dress blues instead. And Kaidan really thinks he should not be enjoying this so much. He wasn't..."oh, fuck, yes"...at least he didn't think he was..."oh, please don't stop, Commander"...into guys, but...

Maybe the pollen is contagious. Yeah...that's probably it. Or the fact that Shepard now has Kaidan's pants undone and a hand on his cock.

Then Shepard falls to his knees and roughly grabs the waistline of Kaidan's pants.

"Shepard, please, just don't..." but he can't stop the tsunami that is his commanding officer right now, and his pants are pulled all the way down. He is now half naked, in front of the Council, Anderson, and several dozen spectators.

...on the day he was supposed to become a Spectre no less.

But Shepard doesn't let Kaidan think about that for long, because then he quickly takes all of Kaidan's dick into his mouth. Kaidan's eyes go wide and then slam shut, but unfortunately not before he catches Councilman Anderson's alarmed look as he turns quickly away.

Kaidan hears a quiet, "Oh, my," in Tevos's voice and starts to wish he didn't actually care about this being _so_ public. He hears another voice saying something and makes an effort to resolve it. 

"Can't anyone do something? Must we all witness these humans...copulating." Sparatus, the turian says.

"It's probably best if we just let them finish," Kaidan hears Valern say with resignation.

"You _can_ leave, Sparatus," Tevos says and then they all go silent. Kaidan looks over and that was a really bad idea because now he will have their faces burned into his memory forever. Also, the turian is still there.

Oh, fuck _this_. If it's going to happen whether he wants it to or not, he's at least going to enjoy it. He must have given Shepard some outward cue of acquiescence because then Shepard moans, deeply, around his cock.

"Oh, yes, Shepard. So, good." Kaidan says, gripping the railing, barely holding himself up. Then he feels Shepard's hand slide up his leg, move between his cheeks and rub softly around his entrance. The tip of his finger pushes in and Kaidan's really not sure if he is cool with that, but the blow job is keeping him from minding too much.

One finger slides all the way in and works on stretching him out and then is joined by a second and finally a third, and it's certainly not as _bad_ as he thought it would be, but it's not _good_ either...

...and then Shepard hits his prostate and, "Oh, fuck," it's _more_ amazing than he thought it would be, and Shepard just _keeps_ hitting it.

His breath is starting to hitch and he's getting really close when Shepard pulls his fingers out and his mouth off of Kaidan with an obscene pop. "No, don't..." Kaidan moans, but then Shepard is back up and kissing Kaidan, and, well, that's good too.

Kaidan should be embarrassed that he is moaning wantonly and rubbing up against Shepard's still very clothed body. But, he is _way_ past shame right now.

But it's not _enough_ , he needs _more_ , of what, exactly, he has only a vague idea, but he really needs more of _Shepard_. Right Now. "More..." Kaidan manages to get out.

"Oh, fuck, yes." Shepard answers and then leaves his mouth. Kaidan is still dizzily trying to figure out why Shepard is gone when his foot is lifted off the ground and he almost falls over. If Shepard wasn't basically holding him against the railing he probably would have gone down.

Shepard roughly frees one foot and then the other from his pants and then carelessly tosses them aside. 

Actually, _over_ the side.

Onto the glass. Kaidan distantly hears the thunk as his belt hits the window below.

And then Shepard is back to kissing him and Kaidan feels Shepard's hands slide around his waist to grab his cheeks. "Your ass is incredible, Alenko," Shepard says and squeezes. And, fuck, _why_ does that feel so _good?_

As they are kissing he feels Shepard do something else to his own pants and when it actually registers _what_ he is doing, Kaidan looks down and sees Shepard's revealed cock. His first thought is, oh shit, this is really going to hurt. His second is, that sight is a hell of a lot sexier than it should be....well, he can have a sexuality crisis later, he's a bit busy right now.

Shepard lifts him up a little, so he is sitting on the railing, and Kaidan grabs Shepard's shoulders tight while Shepard lines them up and slowly pushes in. He slides slowly back out and then in a bit harder and oh, fuck.

Kaidan wraps his legs around Shepard's waist and grabs the railing for leverage so he can meet Shepard halfway on each thrust. It feels _so_ good, and he doesn't want the bizarre situation to ruin it for him, so Kaidan keeps his eyes shut and tries to imagine it's just them. But he is still overly self conscious of what he might look like right now, fucking himself on Shepard without shame. He also thinks he might be saying things, probably embarrassing things, but he's not even registering his own words.

"...his complete inability to control is actually quite interesting. I may have to take some data on this example of the pollen's influence." Kaidan hears vaguely.

What...?

Did Valern just say...? And then a new thought belatedly reaches his brain.

This is probably being recorded. 

This moment will be saved for everyone, forever. 

He's never going to be able to look Shepard in the face again.

But right now he can feel that Shepard is getting close and Shepard suddenly wants him closer, pulling him up and kissing him hard. "Kaidan," Shepard says breathlessly into his ear and the way Shepard says it, fuck, it's so good, and he is suddenly a lot closer himself. But, then Shepard's whispers, "I love you," and Kaidan just comes.

Loudly.

Shepard follows within seconds and then they are both sliding, bonelessly, to the floor. They lay there, still connected, for a second trying to catch their breath, when a single person begins to clap. That clap is joined by others until it's all quite loud and annoying.

"Fuck off," Shepard says from his place on the floor and that is when Kaidan notices Anderson jogging up the steps. When did he...? Oh, never mind, Sovereign probably could have crashed into the Council Chambers again and Kaidan wouldn't have noticed.

"Show's over. You should all leave. Now," Anderson says with finality, and then more quietly, "I've retrieved your pants, Commander Alenko." Kaidan hears fabric set down a couple feet from him.

"Thank you, sir," Kaidan says, awkwardly, still half naked and straddling Shepard on the floor.

"The Chambers have been cleared. Clean yourselves up and head back to the ship. No one will bother you."

"I really appreciate all this, Anderson," Shepard says, but his eyes are still closed in what looks like shame. It also looks like he doesn't want to look at Kaidan, like ever again. And Kaidan suddenly, really, really doesn't want that.

"You're welcome," Anderson says before he quickly leaves and then it's just them.

They lay there a bit longer before Kaidan's realizes _he_ has to be the one who moves first. He pulls himself off Shepard and definitely doesn't like the feeling of come trailing down his legs, but he can fix that when they get to the Normandy.

Shepard doesn't move until he hears the zipper close on Kaidan's pants, and only then does he put himself away and get up.

"I'm sorry, Kaidan. I didn't want to...I mean, I never meant..."

But Kaidan hears what he _isn't_ saying. I wanted to, but not like that. I meant it, but I'm not ready to admit it.

Love, huh? Wow.

"So...really?" Kaidan asks.

And just like him, Shepard doesn't even pretend to not know what Kaidan is asking. He takes a long look at Kaidan and then looks away. Shepard clears his throat and says, "Yes," quietly.

"Since when?" Kaidan asks.

"About a month into our first mission."

"Wow, um, I..." and Kaidan thinks for a second about how he feels about this. It's not just a pollen induced hormonal mistake that Shepard made, this is something serious. He _chose_ Kaidan. 

And, the way he feels toward Shepard right now is a lot like the way he _always_ feels about him, well, except with a lot more desire to see him naked.

But even that isn't completely new. 

"That pollen isn't contagious, is it?" Kaidan says with a sigh.

"No."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Kaidan rubs a hand down his face, how could he have been this blind? If he'd been a little less oblivious he would have noticed things like jealousy and desire flavoring the fondness and respect he has for his commanding officer. 

Kaidan takes a deep breath and goes for it, for this thing he didn't know he always wanted. "So, uh, I think we should go back to your cabin and try this again." Kaidan says, trying to sound confident, "It's only fair that I get to have you under me as well, Commander. I'm new to all this, I should get to try it both ways."

Shepard looks over with a smirk and finally walks over to him. "That is an excellent suggestion, Major Alenko." Then he leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on Kaidan's cheek, "And if you're lucky," he continues, whispering into Kaidan's ear, "I might even let you boss me around."


End file.
